


Touch and Go

by 7iris



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Winding the other up in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/pseuds/7iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu is almost entirely sure that Eddie’s over-the-top flirting routine — the hashtag-bromance stuff, the puppy dog eyes in the dressing room, the angling for a dinner date — is just a joke. </p>
<p>Pretty sure. Except for all the touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr.

Lu is almost entirely sure that Eddie’s over-the-top flirting routine — the hashtag-bromance stuff, the puppy dog eyes in the dressing room, the angling for a dinner date — is just a joke. Eddie does the same kind of stuff with Tanev. Hell, Lu’s seen the video of Eddie proposing to his Wolves teammate. Maybe there’s a little hero-worship in it, but Lu is sure Eddie doesn’t really mean it.  
  
Pretty sure. Except for all the touching.  
  
Not the backslapping, fist-bumping, crushing hug on the ice stuff, that’s just normal hockey shit. It’s things like—  
  
Like when Lu’s getting breakfast at the hotel and Eddie comes up behind him, wraps his arms around Lu’s waist. He hooks his chin over Lu’s shoulder and presses their cheeks together.  
  
"Ooo, omelet bar!" Eddie says, and Lu can feel him smiling.  
  
"Uhh," Lu says. "Yeah?"  
  
"Cool," Eddie says. He lets go and wanders off to get a plate.  
  
Or when they’re at a team dinner and Kes pulls out his phone. “Smile, boys,” he says.  
  
Eddie leans into Lu’s space, puts a hand on his thigh, just a little too high, and smiles for the camera.  
  
Lu can still feel the heat of Eddie’s palm long after Eddie sits back and picks up his menu.  
  
*  
  
It seems like Eddie always wants to talk about a game or a drill right after they shower, sitting down next to Lu with just a towel wrapped around his hips. He listens intently, focused on Lu like the rest of the room isn’t there, and when he talks he’ll touch Lu’s shoulder or knee every now and then. Lu only stumbles over his answers a couple of times.  
  
*  
  
Sometimes, after he’s been drinking, Eddie will hold Lu’s hand, twine their fingers together and tug him through the crowd, to the bar, to the cab, like he’s afraid they’ll get separated. Sometimes, after he’s been drinking, Eddie will lean in and put his mouth next to Lu’s ear to talk under the music, close enough that his breath tickles Lu’s cheek, that his lips brush the shell of Lu’s ear, and it sends a reflexive shiver down his spine. Sometimes, Eddie will curl into Lu’s side and rest his head on Lu’s shoulder, lay the back of his hand, easy and loose, on Lu’s thigh.  
  
But sometimes, after he’s been drinking, Eddie will sit in Tanev’s lap or make Bieksa give him a piggy-back ride. It doesn’t mean anything.  
  
Lu keeps telling himself that, but it doesn’t really help when Eddie drops into full splits in front of him in just his Under Armour.  
  
*  
  
When they’re on the California road trip, Lu spends some time by the pool. It’s not quite Florida weather, but it beats Vancouver by a mile. Eddie flops down on the lounge chair next to him. He’s sucking on a cherry popsicle, and it’s — it’s borderline obscene, his mouth wrapped around the (the words _red shaft_ flash through Lu’s mind and he shoves them aside) the popsicle. He pulls it out of his mouth and grins at Lu, his lips red and wet.  
  
"Here, I got you one, too," he says, and holds out one still in its paper wrapper.  
  
"Thanks," Lu says blankly.  
  
Eddie smiles wider, slides his popsicle back into his mouth. Lu licks his lips automatically. Eddie’s eyes are wide and innocent, the kind of expression that on anyone else would look guilty. But— it’s Eddie.  
  
Lu’s glad he’s not wearing Speedos. He unwraps his popsicle — lime green — and bites the tip of it off vengefully. Eddie winces and looks away.  
  
*  
  
They’re out a bar for Eddie’s birthday, a few days late, and a bunch of the younger guys end up out on the dance floor. Lu appreciates their confidence, if not their skill.  
  
Lu’s eyes catch on Eddie, dancing with a hot blonde in a red dress. Eddie sees him watching, meets his eyes. He slides his palms over her stomach, pulls her back against him, rolls his hips against her ass. He dips his head to whisper in her ear, and he doesn’t look away from Lu. He’s not smiling or laughing, and fuck, if this is what Eddie looks like when he’s really flirting, when he’s really hitting on someone, then he hasn’t been trying with Lu at all.  
  
Lu lifts his beer in Eddie’s direction and turns around before he gets creepy, or jealous, watching his teammate try to pick a stranger. He doesn’t let himself look back at the dance floor, and he doesn’t see Eddie again before he leaves.  
  
The next day, Eddie has a string of hickeys down his neck and chest, and he laughs off everyone giving him shit for it.  
  
Lu’s the only one close enough to see the faint bruises on his wrists. Whoever left them had bigger hands than the woman Eddie was dancing with. Lu makes himself look away, and doesn’t ask any questions.  
  
*  
  
Eddie does bring the popcorn to watch The Bachelor with him. Eddie ducks his head and flutters his lashes at Lu, and Lu rolls his eyes, but lets him sit tucked against his shoulder, propped up against a giant pile of hotel pillows on Lu’s bed.  
  
Eddie gets heavier and quieter against Lu’s side as they watch. He’s asleep before the rose ceremony, one arm slung around Lu’s waist, his cheek pressed against Lu’s chest.  
  
Lu lets him sleep.  
  
When the show’s over, Lu turns off the tv and runs his fingers through Eddie’s hair. He tugs at the short strands at the nape of Eddie’s neck. “Hey,” he says quietly. “Eddie.”  
  
Eddie blinks sleepily. He smiles sweetly when he sees Lu, and his face is open, unguarded in a way that makes something twist painfully in Lu’s chest.  
  
Eddie wakes up the rest of the way, and his expression closes, his smile getting brighter and harder around the edges.  
  
He pulls his arm away from Lu and flops over onto his back, puts one hand over his heart. “You’ve had your fun, now you’re kicking me out of your bed? So cruel.”  
  
Lu dredges up a smile. “Basically,” he says, then puts his foot on Eddie’s hip and pushes.  
  
Eddie yelps and grabs the edge of the mattress so he doesn’t fall out of bed. It turns into wrestling. Which has pretty predictable consequences, and maybe if Lu had thought it all the way through, he would have stopped it, but, well. He’s not going to let Eddie win.  
  
Lu gets Eddie pinned, his wrists above his head, both of them breathing fast, not laughing anymore, their faces inches apart. Lu is more than half-hard himself, and when Eddie squirms, he can tell Eddie’s hard, too.  
  
Eddie freezes. He closes his eyes and bites his lip, his face going deep red. He looks mortified, more than just a friction hard-on really warrants.  
  
On impulse, Lu says, “You could persuade me to let you stay.”  
  
Eddie’s eyes snap open. He’s still tense, his face wary and uncertain, like he can’t tell if Lu is joking.  
  
Lu sighs. “All you gotta do is ask, kid.”  
  
Eddie sucks in a shaky breath. “Please,” he says.  
  
Lu kisses him.  
  
Eddie makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat and kisses back frantically. He tugs against Lu’s grip. Lu lets go of his wrists. Eddie wraps his arms around Lu’s back and Lu settles all of his weight on him. Eddie kisses exactly like Lu imagined, eager and enthusiastic, his hands hard and strong on Lu’s back.  
  
Lu rolls his hips, grinding their dicks together. He drags his mouth away from Eddie’s and kisses the side of his throat. He pulls back enough to push Eddie’s t-shirt up, lets Eddie tug it up over his head, so he can get his mouth on Eddie’s collarbone, on his chest.  
  
Eddie shudders all over when Lu rubs the pad of his thumb over Eddie’s nipple. Lu replaces his thumb with his mouth, works each one over until they’re drawn up tight and hard and Eddie is panting, squirming under him.  
  
Lu works his way down Eddie’s body. He pulls Eddie’s sweatpants down and kisses the ridge of his hipbone. Eddie’s dick is flushed and leaking, curved back against his belly.  
  
Lu wraps his hand around it, and Eddie gasps, “Oh, oh—”  
  
Lu gives him a minute before he licks the head of Eddie’s cock.  
  
Eddie moans. Lu slides his cock into his mouth, and Eddie’s thighs and abs go rigid.  
  
Lu pulls off, leans up to kiss him again. He goes slow this time. He kisses Eddie until Eddie’s breathing slows down, until he relaxes under him, no longer right on the edge.  
  
Then he sucks Eddie’s cock again. He keeps it gentle, teasing. He’s pretty sure he could get Eddie off in ten seconds flat, but that’s not really want he wants.  
  
When Eddie tries to push up into his mouth he pulls off again.  
  
"Fuck, Lu, please," Eddie says raggedly. "I need, please—"  
  
Lu brushes his mouth against Eddie’s. “Serves you right, you’ve been fucking with me for months.”  
  
"I’m sorry, I didn’t—" Eddie breaks off when Lu nips at his throat.  
  
"I got hard over you eating popsicles," Lu says, and Eddie laughs breathlessly. "I got hard over you holding my hand in that cab."  
  
"I didn’t think you were really looking," Eddie says.  
  
Lu cups Eddie’s cheek in his hand, meets his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I be looking?” he says, low and rough.  
  
Eddie closes his eyes and lifts his chin, and Lu kisses him, deep and slow. Lu pulls back when his mouth is tingling, his lips and chin hot with beard burn.  
  
Eddie bites his lip, like he’s trying not to beg. Lu grins down at him. He palms Eddie’s cock, strokes him with barely any pressure at all. He tugs lightly at Eddie’s foreskin, and Eddie’s mouth falls open. His hips flex, trying to push up into Lu’s hand. Lu pulls his hand away, and Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, tips his head back.  
  
Lu runs his index finger over the head of Eddie’s cock, teases his slit, and Eddie jerks under him.  
  
"Please—" Eddie says, like it’s been ripped out of him.  
  
It sends a rush of heat to Lu’s balls. He tightens his grip on Eddie’s dick, bends his head to take him into his mouth.  
  
Eddie starts babbling, _God_ and _Lu_ and _please_ , inarticulate Swedish spilling out of him in a rush. His hands are knotted in sheets next to his hips.  
  
Lu makes an encouraging noise around his cock, swallows him deeper, and Eddie comes.  
  
Lu swallows some of it, lets the rest of run back down Eddie’s cock. He sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Eddie blinks up at him. He looks dazed, his eyes heavy, his mouth bitten red. He’s still panting.  
  
"Fuck," Lu breathes. He peels his own shirt off, pushes his track pants off. He stretches out on top of Eddie, skin to skin.  
  
Eddie lazily throws his arm around Lu’s shoulders, opens his mouth to let Lu kiss him. Lu rolls his hips, rubbing his dick in the groove of Eddie’s hipbone, slick with sweat and come and spit.  
  
Eddie pushes at his shoulder. “I want,” he says, “let me—”  
  
"What?"  
  
Eddie glances away for a beat, almost shy, then looks straight at Lu. “I want to suck your dick.”  
  
"Fuck," Lu groans, and rolls over onto his back. "Knock yourself out."  
  
Eddie wriggles down Lu’s body. He grips the base of Lu’s cock, squints at it for a second, then wraps his lips around the head of it. Eddie’s as enthusiastic about sucking cock as he is about kissing, and he’s obviously had more than a little practice.  
  
He presses his thumb behind Lu’s balls, and Lu makes kind of an embarrassing noise. Eddie looks up at him, his mouth still stretched around Lu’s cock.  
  
That image alone is enough to push Lu over the edge. He tugs Eddie off his cock, and comes in a bright, hot rush, spilling over Eddie’s hand and his stomach.  
  
Eddie makes a little exasperated noise.  
  
Lu snorts, eyes closed. “Fine, next time I’ll come in your mouth.”  
  
Eddie’s quiet, but when Lu opens his eyes, he’s smiling. “Okay,” he says.


End file.
